Sometimes You Need Help
by Ibbly5
Summary: Beca is super guarded, all the time. And Chloe is so drawn to her. But Beca can't possibly let her in, can she? She can't trust anyone ever. Even someone as kind and beautiful as Chloe. Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic so here goes :s

**Beca's POV**

So...college isn't going well. It's just like high school. Except more lonely. Yeah, right now I'm sat in my room alone writing a frickin diary on a Friday night because well I haven't even made one friend that likes me enough to hang out with me. Not even from the Bellas. Ugh, I feel like such a whiner but well I know that I push people away on purpose but I'm eighteen now and I was kind of hoping things would've changed. Yannow? I was hoping I could maintain at least one friendship but I've already messed that up, Jesse has already given up on me. I'm such an awful person. Ugh.

So my whole life I've never really had any friends. Ever. I mean, yeah at high school I knew a few people that let me sit with them, but they didn't know me. No-one has ever known me. I used to just stay at home every day and mix tracks and fantasise about my future life in the music industry. But that hasn't happened. My life is a mess.

"Okay guys," Aubrey beckoned us over one evening when we were stood in the rehearsal room. She looked even more crazy than usual and I feared for my life as she had some kind of psychopathic vendetta against me. "We have a gig in two weeks."

There were a few gasps from Fat Amy and Stacie.

"And we are awful right now," Aubrey said, viciously swatting a strand of blonde hair from her eyes.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah!" Fat Amy protested.

"No, we are terrible," Aubrey reiterated. "Fat Amy you don't even know the steps, Stacie you can't go two seconds without fondling yourself and Beca? Don't even get me started on you frankly I don't know why you're here."

My heart jolted and I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I blinked away the stinging hot tears that formed. Aubrey was the worst. She made me feel like absolute garbage. I liked the Bella girls believe it or not. I liked Fat Amy and Lily and Cynthia-Rose and hell I even liked Chloe, even though she was totally intrusive and Aubrey's bitch. But Aubrey had to go and make me feel like an outsider in the one place I actually found enjoyment. Ugh.

"So," Aubrey continued, "We will have to practice even harder. Got it?"

There was a mumble of agreement from everyone, but I was too choked up to speak.

"Okay, Chloe you teach Beca and Amy and Stacie the dance moves while I go over with everyone else that isn't completely retarded the actual song. Got it?"

"Sure," Chloe agreed. "Come on guys."

I reluctantly followed her over to the other side of the room. I felt like crying and I definitely did not want to go through Aubrey's stupid dance moves.

"Okay you guys, so let's go from the beginning," Chloe said with her usual enthusiasm. "One, two, three, four!"

I didn't have to energy to dance. I tried but it wasn't happening. I never slept at night if I could help it, just in case I got flashbacks of my parents. So. I was tired permanently.

"Great Amy, Stacie!" Chloe praised, her crystal eyes shining.

"Yeah, I'm the best modern dancer in Tasmania," Fat Amy said coolly.

"Beca maybe we should go over it again?" Chloe asked kindly but I still sighed deeply.

"Fine."

"Okay."

Chloe stood closer to me and carefully went through each step but I was so upset I couldn't I just couldn't.

"Beca, d'you want to stop?" Chloe asked and her perfect face was full of concern.

"I can't do this, look I just, I'm just. I have to go."

I ran out of the room and the moment I got out the door I started to cry. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beca's POV**

It's been a week now since my mini breakdown in rehearsal. I haven't been to rehearsal or class, I've only been to the radio station. Jesse barely speaks to me now, except for the odd mean comment. It hurts. Something's happening to me. I've never lost it like this. I've always managed to maintain my sarcastic outer-shell. Now I'm just a blubbering mess. I have to get it together it's pathetic.

"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed as I wandered into rehearsal a few days later. I couldn't look at Aubrey because I knew she would kill me. Luckily she ignored me.

"Okay so maybe we should take it easy today, huh?" Chloe smiled.

"No, it's fine. I'm really sorry about last week, um Aubrey just really, yannow. Gets to me." I blushed awkwardly.

"That's okay. She can get crazy," Chloe agreed.

"Yeah, bat-shit crazy."

Chloe smiled at me with those perfect pink lips and her frickin jawline. I mean, how can someone have a sexy jawline? How?

"Look, Beca, talk to me if you're not okay," she said softly, and put her hand on mine.

I pulled away instantly.

"I'm fine."

"Beca..." she looked worried.

"I'm fine okay? Just, let's do the routine."

She still seemed concerned but agreed.

So, I guess I have a tiny bit of a thing for Chloe Beale. But, like all feelings I've ever had, I can just shut it out. Right? And she'll leave me alone soon enough, when she realises how shitty I really am. So it'll be fine. Anyway, I only think she's cute, which she is. Super cute. Ugh.

"Hey Beca are you coming to the aca pardy?" Fat Amy asked when rehearsal finished.

"Um yeah sure," I replied.

"Cool thang aca bitch."

"You don't have to say aca in front of every word," I laughed.

"Aca course I do, we're aca people now Beca. Keep up."

I just smiled and followed everyone to the party. It was weird I actually felt slightly included.


	3. Chapter 3

So we did the gig today. It was awful, but at least I sung my part okay and I kept up with the stupid dance. Chloe's a good teacher I guess. And Aubrey didn't have any excuse to get to me. So yay.

I'm feeling better anyway, I've started hanging out with the Bella girls, well the ones who don't hate me anyway. Chloe doesn't come but I see her in rehearsal. It's good, Fat Amy is hilarious and all the girls are super nice to me. So, yay. I sort of have friends. I don't trust them one bit but I like them a lot, and that makes me feel good.

"Hey mystery girl," Jesse sighed walking into the radio station where I was stacking CDs as usual.

"Um hi Jesse."

It was Thursday night and Luke was in the booth playing some shitty remix of "Where Have You Been" by Rihanna. I had an amazing version of that song, not that he would care.

"Look, Beca," he began. His deep brown eyes looked serious for once and I was confused.

"Beca, I heard you haven't been doing so good. And, well, I'm sorry."

"Wait, heard...?"

"Hold on," he said. "It was wrong of me to get angry with you, I should've just accepted that you aren't interested in me. I was upset and I'm sorry. I really hope we can be friends."

I was taken aback.

"Dude, I...Yeah, of course we can be friends."

His face broke out in a massive grin and he wrapped me up in a massive hug that practically crushed me.

"Great. I promise I'll stop trying to make you like films."

I smiled.

"Thanks. So where did you hear that I haven't been doing well...?" I asked, still curious.

"Oh, Chloe Beale came to talk to me. She's really nice. I think I might ask her out."

"Oh my gosh no!"

Jesse looked at me really weirdly and I blushed instantly. _Shit_, I thought to myself.

"Beecaause um she's a Bella, you're a Treblemaker. Yannow."

"Right," Jesse still looked slightly confused.

"You can't treblebone her. She's too important for the group."

"Oh. Of course."

"Yeah. Aubrey is crazy about that shit."

"Okay. So what should I stack?" He asked.

Phew, I dodged that one.

"Uh, started on the Js."

"Cool."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey um sorry if the chapters are too short, I'm just kinda trying to like drag out Beca's life over a believable time scale instead of getting over excited and writing everything too quickly, if you see what I mean. But yeah, tell me if you hate it.**

* * *

"Hey Beca," Chloe smiled linking arms with me.

It was a Wednesday lunch and I'd just got out of a Philosophy class. Man, I frickin hate philosophy. It's so jumped up. I mean, I'm pretty smart so I get it all right, it's just such a pile of frickin horse shit.

"Dude, you have a real habit of touching people you know," I said.

"Yeah, I know. So what's up?" she beamed.

"Um, nothing?"

"You sure?"

I shrugged.

"Yeah...well I heard you spoke to Jesse."

"Oh yeah, I did," she said flippantly.

She still had her arm tightly linked around mine. It felt super comfortable but everything inside of me was telling me to push her away.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I know you two are friends. And I know you used to be really good friends and then you weren't friends and you were upset that time in rehearsal so I thought he might be involved. I was worried."

I just looked at her, completely baffled.

"Um...why?"

"Because I care about you."

"But why?" I asked again, confused.

"Do I need a reason to be nice?" she smirked.

"Well...no. I'm just not used to people being nice. Ever."

"That's sad." Her crystal blue eyes looked so warm and caring.

"I am sad. So," I avoided eye contact because she was too pretty.

"Aw Beca. Come on, let's go for coffee."

"Do we have to?" I protested weakly but she was dragging me anyway.

* * *

"So what are you drinking Becaboo?" Chloe asked, squeezing my arm as we joined the queue at the on site cafe.

"Becaboo? Really?" I smiled incredulously.

"Yeah, Becs, what're you drinking? Black coffee for a black heart like you?" She teased.

"A black heart?!" I laughed. "I'll have hot chocolate please."

"Aw you sweetie." Chloe pouted at me and touched my cheek softly.

"Shut up Bealeface." I pushed her off jokily.

"Alright, alright. And that doesn't even make sense Mitchell."

I smiled at her and she smiled too. Chloe was nice.

"How's that guy then?" I asked her when we sat down.

"Who?"

"The one from the shower. You know, that time you burst in on me naked. It's hard to forget. Believe me, I've tried. Hard."

"You loved it really," Chloe smirked and I pretended to look offended. "Tom is fine. I mean, that boy is _really_ fine. But we're just casual, he's kind of a player, and I just need him to keep my lady parts happy. If you know what I mean."

She winked at me.

"Ew, I actually don't know what you mean, Chloe, but that is really gross."

"Hey, everyone has needs Beca, don't you?" Chloe asked innocently.

"No."

"Really?"

"No Chloe."

She just raised her eyebrows at me.

"Okay, okay," Chloe let it slide. "But what about Jesse?"

"What about him?" I asked.

"He's so clearly into you Beca."

"I'm not interested in him," I said matter-of-a-factly.

"Why?"

"I'm just not."

"But he's so cute," she said.

"Then you date him." It was my way of saying 'drop it'.

"Beca..." she looked a bit offended. I looked away from her.

"Anyway," I said after a moment of silence.

"Beca you can talk to me," Chloe said, and she put her hand on mine.

I stood up quickly.

"But I can't, Chloe, I can't talk to anyone ever. Look, I have to go, okay. See you in rehearsal."

And I hurried off, tearing up like a total idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay yeah I realise the chapters are super short lol ermm I'm gonna try and make them longer from now on i swear. This is my first ever fic please forgive me lol. How am I doing so far...? It's not really going to plan I'm not really sure I've got the characters quite right but I'm working on it. So. Bare with. And please review please please.**

* * *

I don't know what happened with Chloe in the coffee shop, but I've tried my hardest to avoid her these past two days. I just blank her at rehearsal then go straight back to my dorm, I've even stopped seeing Fat Amy and the others. I'm so embarrassed, but to be honest, who am I kidding? Of course I can't have friends, the second anyone tries to know me I just totally ruin it, and now Chloe will never talk to me again, and she's obviously told everyone else what a psycho I am. And I'm alone again. Because I'm so fucking retarded.

I just wanted to go to LA. I just wanted to do what I'm good at. My parents have taken so much away from me but this is just so unfair. I cannot do college. Okay. I can't. I am drowning.

Someone knocked on my door. Kimmy Jin was out- she usually was, studying with her friends. How was someone as horrible as Kimmy Jin so popular? It baffled me.

"Beca open the door."

Shit, it was Chloe. Had she followed me home after rehearsal...? Reluctantly I opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She was looking at me like I was some total retard.

"Beca, I just want to be your friend."

I just stared at the floor.

"Can I come in?"

"Fine."

Chloe came into my room. She sat on my bed but I stayed backed against the door with my arms tightly crossed. I just wanted to be alone. I'm good at being alone. Yannow?!

"If you're just gonna shout at me and tell me how retarded I am, then please just-"

"Woah, Beca," Chloe interrupted. "Why would I shout at you?"

I shrugged and stared at the floor.

"Why else would you be here?" I asked.

"To see if you're okay?" she said, but I was still avoiding eye contact. "Beca, why can't we just be friends?"

"I can't have friends though Chloe," I whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm so retarded and shitty."

She stood up and came over to me while I started to choke up a bit.

"No you're not Beca," Chloe said, and she wrapped an around my shoulders. I pulled away.

"Just leave Chloe. Please."

"Beca, I'm trying to be here for you," she said softly.

"Go away, just go."

I opened the door.

"I'm not leaving."

"You are."

"Fine,"she gave in. "But will you meet me some other time though?"

I shrugged.

"You're wasting your time on me."

"Maybe I want to."

"Bye Chloe," I said.

"See you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye!"

I practically pushed her out the door.

Why couldn't she leave me alone? If there was someone I needed to leave me alone it was her. Because she'll leave me anyway when she sees who I really am. And I can't deal with that.

* * *

"Hey Beca," Jesse smiled, as I headed into the radio station.

"Hey."

"Wow, you look dark today."

I realised I was almost totally wearing black.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine."

I made an attempt at smiling at him, and I think he bought it.

"So, d'you wanna hang out with me later?" Jesse asked as I got started stacking all the CDs by artists whose names began with P.

"Um, I don't know, doing what?"

"Well me and Benji were gonna do some bong hits...if you're into that?"

I smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see you there. And really, Benji? I did not see him as a stoner."

"Oh yeah, Benji's hardcore," Jesse said seriously.

"Hardcore?" I laughed.

"Mhmm."

"Who's your dealer?" I asked.

"Oh, I can't tell you that."

"Tell me Jesse!" I insisted.

"Okay, okay, okay. Come here."

I went over to him and he cupped his hand round my ear.

"Fat Amy."

My jaw dropped comically.

"No way! Is it good stuff?"

"Oh yeah, it's the best stuff," Jesse said enthusiastically.

"Cool," I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: okay so I hear that this isn't making much sense. I apologise for that. I promise I will try hard to be more in depth and explain more in future. Sorry this is a short one might update later today though.**

* * *

"So Beca, will you tell us what your deal is?" Fat Amy asked.

I was in Amy's dorm with pretty much all the Bellas; Fat Amy, Cynthia-Rose, Stacie, Lily and Chloe, and well, we were all pretty drunk. Particularly me. But even though I was drunk I had managed to keep a safe distance from Chloe.

"My deal?" I asked.

"Yeah, Becs," Stacie said. "We don't really get you, like at all."

"Okay. What d'you wanna know?" I asked. Maybe if I wasn't drunk I would never have allowed them to question me, but I guess my guard had come slightly down.

"So why haven't you had girl-friends?" Fat Amy asked.

I shrugged.

"Be honest aca bitch."

"Well. Yannow, everyone thought I was a lesbian sooo," I laughed. "No-one was really too keen on being my buddy. And my mom and dad were really crazy. My dad used to tell me how shitty I am everyday and that I ruined his marriage and his life, and my mom didn't like me going out, like ever. She's super controlling. Kinda like Aubrey. So yeah, at school this one horrible girl made my life a total hell, she told everyone I was gay and beat the shit out of me and shit like that, people were so scared to be around me in case I hit on them or got them beat up. I guess that's why I never had real friends. And why I don't feel like I can ever have any. I've always been alone and hated by you know, my parents and everyone at school. So."

There was a moment of silence while I just fiddled with my hands. Shit I was drunk.

"So are you a lesbian?" Cynthia-Rose broke the silence.

I laughed.

"I don't know."

"Tell the truth!" Fat Amy insisted.

"I guess...I'm bi," I admitted.

"Aha!"

"So you like hot sistas from the hood?" Cynthia-Rose asked.

Everyone laughed and I shook my head.

"You ever had a girlfriend?" Stacie asked.

"Okay that's all I'm saying!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks for telling us that Beca," Chloe smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm so drunk Chloe I would probably tell you anything."


	7. Chapter 7

**This is directly carrying on from Chapter six, Beca is still at Fat Amy's party thing it's just later on at night. Sorry, this should really be part of chapter six but i got overexcited and posted too soon sorry everyone.**

* * *

"So, that's a pretty rough deal."

I turned around to see Chloe come and sit next to me. Everyone was still at Amy's but they had fallen asleep. I was listening to my iPod, and I thought I was the only one up.

"Um, yeah, I guess," I smiled awkwardly.

"I get why you were worried about being my friend now."

I shrugged, while she looked at me kindly. Her eyes were so pretty and blue. Shit.

"And I would never judge you for anything."

"Thanks."

We were quiet for a second while we just smiled at each other.

"So all I needed to do was get you drunk?" Chloe smirked.

"Shut up."

"What else do you do when you're drunk?"

"Um Chloe what are you implying?" I joked.

"I don't know Beca, what am I implying?"

"I'm not a slut. Not like you Bealeface."

Chloe pretended to look really offended and it was so cute that I grinned.

"I am not a slut Beca!" she protested and I just raised my eyebrows.

"Sure you're not."

She smiled at me with those perfect pink lips and I let my eyes linger on hers.

"I'm pretty tired," I said, lying back on Fat Amy's sofa.

"Yeah me too. You need to sleep off that alcohol Becs."

"Mhmm."

"Can I share the sofa with you?"

"Um okay," I agreed, my heart silently skipping. "But no funny business."

"I promise."

Chloe smirked at me as she climbed on to sit next to me.

"Are you gonna be awkward Beca?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know."

"Just lie down."

"Okay."

I lay down on the sofa and she wrapped her arms round my waist, yeah we were friggin spooning. I was being spooned by the gorgeous Chloe Beale. And I couldn't breathe. Shit balls.

"Night Beca," Chloe said softly in my ear.

"Night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: okay so I realise that the previous chapters are quite weak, but if you've got this far then I promise it will make more sense and be generally better. Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

"Morning Becaboo," I heard someone say.

I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, I was so tired and disorientated.

"Beca."

"Hmmm," I mumbled.

After a moment I started to realise where I was. And who was cuddling me.

I rolled over and opened my eyes to see frickin Chloe lying next to me on Fat Amy's sofa. She had her arms around my waist and it felt so comfortable, oh my gosh.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Um, hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess-" I yawned widely, and she giggled.

"Not a morning person, huh?" Chloe asked.

"No. What time is it?"

"Like, eight o clock."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Why are you awake?"

Chloe smiled with those gorgeous lips and shrugged.

"I was gonna go do some cardio, and I thought you might wanna come."

"Why would you think that?"

She laughed.

"Sorry, I forgot you're way too alternative for excersize."

"I'm not too alternative," I protested. "I'm just too lazy."

"Well, I think you should come with me. So."

She just looked at me, pouting a little bit.

"Sorry Chloe, I can't physically do that. I'm too hungover."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please."

Looking in her crystal blue eyes, well it kind of made me go soft inside. She was still pouting and I couldn't possibly refuse.

"Fiiiine!" I gave in, and Chloe grinned widely and squeezed my hand.

"Great!"

* * *

"I cannot believe I agreed to this," I said twenty minutes later when we were stood outside in sports clothes. Chloe didn't even give me enough time to have a shower, but even if she did she probably would've tried to join me again. Ugh. I was so attracted to her, it was not okay.

"Come on, let's run."

Chloe started to jog off, holy shit she ran like a frickin athlete, and I sort of just stumbled after her.

"Chloe, wait please."

"Aw come on Beca," she said, slowing down and taking my hand to pull me along.

I was feeling tired already, was that really bad?

"I'm not good at running."

"Well, we won't go far."

"Promise?"

"Aca course."

I laughed.

"Please don't ever say that again."

"Sorry."

* * *

I got home later and fell asleep instantly. Chloe had made me run around the whole campus, and I was exhausted and hungover. It was about 10am so I set an alarm for five, giving me time to get ready for my shift at the radio station in the evening.

When I was asleep, my mind wandered into dreams of Chloe and her body, and well, she was sending me crazy. I loved having her as a friend, but I knew that if I let us get too close and if I let myself like her even more then it would just end up so out of hand. Chloe would find out how I felt and then she would leave. And that would kill me. I knew that for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: hi everyone thanks for reading this far, I hope you don't hate it too much :s This chapter is a short one again, but it's leading into the next one, which should be more exciting. Please review?**

* * *

"Okay Bellas, listen up," Aubrey yelled one Friday afternoon when we were rehearsing.

"What's up aca momma?" Fat Amy asked, while we gathered around.

Chloe went to stand at the front with Aubrey. She smiled at me. Me and Chloe have been close for about a week now. We hang out after class and after rehearsal, and basically all the time. It's nice, when she's not forcing me to run with her, or invading my personal space. Well, actually I like it when she invades my personal space. To be honest, I like everything about Chloe. It's really sad, since Chloe's straight. Ugh.

"We have regionals in two weeks," Aubrey announced.

"What's regionals?" Lily whispered but no-one heard.

"This is a big deal ladies! I want one hundred and ten percent effort from you all, or I swear to God I will-" Aubrey choked up a bit. "Let's just practice, okay?"

We practiced Turn the Beat Around for hours. It was tiring I guess, but not as bad as Chloe's cardio.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Chloe asked, when rehearsal was over.

"I'm working at the radio station."

"Oh that sucks." She looked disappointed.

"Why?"

"Tom invited me to a party. I didn't really wanna go alone."

"Yeah, yeah," I grinned. "You just want me drunk again, Beale."

"No," Chloe smirked a little bit.

"I thought you and Tom had a bit of a thing anyway."

"No, he's dating some girl now," she said.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well, I guess if you're too busy to come..."

Chloe pretended to look upset and bit her lip provocatively. She was so annoyingly sexy.

"What time should I be there?" I sighed.

Chloe beamed at me instantly and it made me melt a little bit inside.

"Eleven."

"Okay, I'm finished at work by then."

"Great! I'll text you the address."

"Fine. See you later."

Chloe grinned and hugged me tightly.

"Bye Beca."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: this is the longest chapter yet pleeeeeeaaaaaase review. Even if you hate it.**

* * *

So there I was, about to go to Tom's party, with butterflies in my stomach. It couldn't be that bad, right? And as long as I didn't get too drunk then everything would be fine with Chloe, so, I needed to chill out. I really needed to chill out.

I headed in anyway, it was at Tom's apartment off campus and there were loads of people there, drinking and smoking in the dark room. The music was loud and shitty and I spotted a few Treblemakers (but no Jesse); I could see Stacie and Cynthia-Rose too, sharing a spliff over in a shady corner.

"Becaaa!" someone exclaimed, jumping on my back. Obviously it was Chloe Beale.

"Hey Chloe," I smiled turning around to see Chloe grinning like a madwoman.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she had her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Oh my gosh are you wasted already?" I laughed.

"Nooo," she giggled indignantly. "Come on, let's go get a drink."

She took my hand and dragged me off to get drinks.

"Tequila?" Donald asked. He was pouring out loads of tequila shots in the kitchen.

"Yeah sure," I agreed.

"Yay Beca!" Chloe grinned.

"I'll have like seven, fuck it."

So I had seven shots of tequila because well this is college isn't it?

"Hey Donald, throw me a beer!" I called and drank it all in like two gulps.

"Come on Beca, let's dance," Chloe said, and pulled me into the living room where loads of people were like dancing to Swedish House Mafia. It was a shame because my version of Don't You Worry Child was way better than the original, but hey.

Chloe laughed as I took her hand and span her around, we were just being stupid and because I was drunk well I felt like I didn't have to shy away from her touching me as much. Which was nice because she felt so right against me. Yannow? You know when someone just feels right? Ugh.

"Beca, you're a good dancer," Chloe said, as a slower song came on.

"Babe, I know."

"Babe?" Chloe giggled.

"Yeah babe."

"You're so flirty when you're drunk!"

"You're _always_ flirty Chloe," I grinned. She still had her arms around my neck and I had my hands on her waist but I was drunk and it was hot and omg.

"Well I like flirting with you Beca," she smirked.

"I like it when you flirt with me."

"Aw," Chloe smiled and stroked my cheek softly. "Good."

"Hey you aca bitches, you wanna hit from the bong?" Fat Amy came over, breaking our intense eye contact.

"Yeah dude," I said.

Well that could've got out of hand.

* * *

"So who wants to play spin the bottle?" Cynthia-Rose asked.

"Oh my gosh, no," I immediately said.

It was about three in the morning now and I was still kinda blazed. A bunch of us were just sat around laughing and sharing cigarettes.

"Yeah, come on girls!" Donald agreed.

"Yeah, no, don't put me down for spin the bottle," Fat Amy said.

"Well, we're playing," Stacie said, getting a bottle and putting it on the floor where Donald, Benji and some other guys I didn't know, and Stacie, Cynthia-Rose and Chloe were sitting down in a circle.

I was suddenly very aware of the danger of playing this game with Chloe, but I was drunk and well, I didn't have the energy to leave.

Donald spun the bottle and it landed on Stacie and Benji. I reached for my lighter and lit up a joint to distract me from Chloe's face, because I couldn't keep my eyes off it.

So a bunch of people made out, including Chloe and Stacie, which was hot. But it luckily never landed on me. And I was still super high.

* * *

"Are you disappointed we never got to kiss?" Chloe asked when some people had left and any social interactions had fallen apart.

"No, but you seem to be," I said defensively.

I was sat against the wall enjoying the come down of my high. It was like 4am.

"I am," she said flashing a perfect smile and sitting next to me. "So you never told us if you'd had a girlfriend or boyfriend."

"No I didn't," I smirked.

"So have you?"

"Nope."

She looked shocked.

"Never?"

"No never Chloe, I am your token sad loner girl," I smiled at her but it was kind of a sad smile.

"But you're so pretty."

"Oh my gosh, stop flirting," I laughed.

"I'm not! So, you've never kissed anyone?"

"Oh, no I have."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Um, you know how I said that this girl told everyone I was gay. Well we were like really close and then one day in freshman year she kissed me when I was at her house and then we sort of kissed quite a few other times after that but we weren't together, then her family found out. And then she turned into a total psycho bitch and ruined my whole life. So."

"Aw Beca, that's so sad."

She put her arm around my shoulders, and I rested my head on hers. We were quiet for a moment.

"What about you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Me?"

"Yeah, who have you dated?"

"Welll," Chloe began. "I dated Andy in middleschool, he was super into baseball, so we didn't really have much to talk about. And I dated Jacob in freshman year, he was reallly hot but he got kicked out of school for dealing drugs, so I broke up with him. And then I dated Daniel for a bit but he wasn't all that interesting. I mean, he was cute but he was kind of a jerk. And then yeah, that's it."

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked quietly.

"Um. Yeah, I guess. But not with any of them."

"Who then?"

"Um," Chloe smiled awkwardly.

"Come on Chloe, tell me!" I insisted.

"I guess, I kinda had a massive crush on this girl in middleschool. She was called Ashley. Then we kinda ended up being best friends in highschool. And I was like so in love with her. But then she moved away, and I dated Jacob then Daniel, and I guess I'm over it now."

She looked a bit sad, but she smiled at me anyway.

"Did she know?" I asked.

"No."

"So you're bi?"

"I guess."

"Oh," I said calmly, but in my head was a frickin firework display. Did I actually have a chance...? No. No.

"Let's sleep now," Chloe said, taking my arm and putting it around her shoulders, then snuggling into me. It was super nice.

"Night Beca."

"Night Chloe."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Okay guys so I feel like things with Chloe and Beca are going nicely but I might throw in a curveball just so things aren't too predictable and then they get together and it's boring and there's nothing else I can write and it just dies. I mean, I prefer reading fics where there's loads of tension yannow? I know this fic isn't exactly quality literature, it's not even a quality fanfiction but hey I wanna do my best for you guys. So any ideas? Anyway. Thanks.**

* * *

So, it's been a couple of days since Chloe's big reveal about her being bi. I'd like to say that my imagination hasn't run away with my, but it has. I have imagined every possible scenario in which me and Chloe could get together. I've even imagined our frickin kids for fuck's sake. Oh God, I have it bad for that redhead. Fuck me.

"Hey Beca," Chloe greeted, coming to sit with me where I was on the quad. I was working on a new mix.

"Heyyy Beale," I grinned at her. She seemed kinda quiet, which was weird. "Are you okay...?"

Chloe took a deep breath.

"Um, I guess."

"Chloe, what's wrong?" I asked, moving closer to where she was sat. She was never quiet and not flirty. I didn't like it.

"Sooo, I think I told you about my old best friend the other night at Tom's party?" Chloe smiled but it didn't reach her blue eyes.

"Uh, yeah ya did, the one you were, you know, in love with," I said. My stomach had gone all weird and I did not like where it was going.

"Yeah, Ashley..."

"What about her?"

"Well I guess," Chloe began. "I guess I just ran into her. She's taking a course in business or something, I don't even know. I was in the library and she just walked in it was the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me I swear to God."

"I thought you said you were over her," I said, trying really hard not to sound bitter.

Chloe sighed.

"Yeah I guess. But well, you know."

"No I don't."

Chloe didn't say anything.

"Is she fat now or something?"

Chloe smiled a bit.

"No."

"Is she pregnant?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Chloe shrugged.

"I never stopped thinking about her. And now...she's here."

"Well...Isn't that good?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"Well I don't fucking know Chloe."

She gave me a weird look.

"Are you like, upset...?"

"Why would I be upset?" I asked trying to smile but I couldn't.

"Beca..."

"I'm fine."

But I wasn't fine. Chloe was in love with some girl, but she'd come into my life, flirted with me until I was completely in love with her, made me actually feel good about myself for once. And I couldn't have her. I couldn't ever have her. For fuck's sake.

"Shall we go to rehearsal now?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Shit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Hi everyone um I hope you enjoy this...**

* * *

_Hey xx_ My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Chloe. Ugh. I kinda wished she'd just leave me alone, so I could get over her and avoid getting totally heartbroken.

_Hi xx_ I replied.

I was sat at home writing some philosophy paper. Kimmy Jin was also there with some of her Korean Club friends, so it was kind of hard to concentrate on the stupid essay, particularly now that Chloe was on my mind too.

_You busy right now...?xx_ She texted.

_Um, no not really. Why?xx _When Chloe was involved I was never busy.

_D'you wanna come over to mine? I got takeout and well Ashley's coming round too xx_

Why the hell would I wanna go and third wheel at Chloe and Ashley's date?

_Who else will be there?xx _I asked.

_Maybe Aubrey...You could bring Jesse if you like xx_

Fuck's sake.

_Fine, see you soon xx_

I sighed and texted Jesse. Obviously he would come, and even though he was annoying I was not gonna go to Chloe's date by myself. So.

"Hey mystery girl," Jesse said, meeting me outside on the quad.

"Hi."

"You look nice as usual."

Why did he feel the need to flirt? I think we'd already established that I was not interested in him.

"Thankyou Jessica," I replied.

"Hey," he protested. I just smiled at him wearily.

"Come on, let's just go to Chloe's stupid dinner."

"Cool."

* * *

"Hi, you must be Beca!"

I literally had just knocked on the door when some tall pretty blonde girl with brown eyes opened up and hugged me.

"Hi, yeah I'm Beca."

"I'm Ashley, Chloe's told me so much about you."

"Great," I smiled awkwardly. "This is my friend, Jesse."

"Oh hey, he's cute," she winked at me.

"Hey Beca, come in," Chloe said.

We went in and obviously Jesse kicked off his shoes and made himself at home. He grabbed a beer and I did too cos well, this would be hard enough.

"So, you're like Chloe's new best friend," Ashley said, sitting next to me on Chloe's sofa.

Chloe and Aubrey's apartment was nice. Well, it was quite small and meticulously neat, but it had blue walls and pretty paintings. So I liked it. Ashley was actually cool looking...She was wearing black skinny jeans and a cool tie dye vest and blue Vans authentics.

"I don't know about _best _friend."

"She's pretty enamoured by you," Ashley said.

"Really...?"

"Mhmm."

"So what was Chloe like in high school?" I asked. "Was she really popular?"

"Yeah. She was so cute oh my gosh, all the guys were in love with her."

"Were you?"

"Completely," Ashley smiled.

"Well you left her."

"I didn't mean to."

"But you did."

I was glaring at her and I didn't even realise. She looked a bit hurt but I didn't care.

"Hey guys what you talking about," Jesse sat down in the middle of us.

"Nothing."

* * *

"So d'you like Ashley?" Chloe asked when Ashley and Jesse were talking about sports.

"I guess. Do you?"

"Yeah."

"You gonna ask her out?" I asked, but I did not wanna know the answer.

"Yeah." OH MY GOSH.

"Okay. That's...cool."

"Mhmm."

She smiled at me and I grabbed another beer.

Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: okay so I know Ashley may be a bit of a controversial move butttttt if you don't review though I won't know how you feel about it. Anyway, I hope you like what I've wrote.**

* * *

Okay, so today is regionals. Me and Chloe have been spending less time together, I guess that's cos of Ashley. I don't know if they're actually together but I don't really wanna know. Ugh. Of course someone as beautiful and kind as Chloe wouldn't be interested in me. I shouldn't have been so naive and I should never have let myself fall for her. But now I have fallen for her the only the to do is just get over her. That's fucking easier said than done though.

So anyway, there I was at regionals in the stupid Bella uniform. We were backstage, Aubrey was going mental getting people to warm up and well I was sulking, as usual.

"Beca will you please pay attention," Aubrey snapped at me, bringing me out of my Chloe related trance.

"Fine," I sighed, standing up to stand in the group circle.

Basically, Aubrey gave some neurotic-ass speech about how we had to win this or her dad would beat her or whatever. So what. Shit happens. Yannow?

"Okay, ladies you're on," Benji told us.

Shit.

* * *

Okay, we came second. Which means we're in the semis. Yayyyy more practicing. Not.

Well okay, I love singing, and yeah I like singing in the Bellas. But I would prefer it if Aubrey wasn't so psycho about everything. Ugh.

"Are you ladies coming to the party?" Fat Amy asked, when we were stood outside after the Trebles got their award.

"Why the fuck not," I said.

"Yes, you aca bitch," Fat Amy said.

Ashley had come to watch the performance. She was hanging onto Chloe's arm, and they were laughing about something. Ugh.

"Hey Aubrey," I said.

"What?" She looked a bit surprised that I was talking to her.

"What do you think of this Ashley bitch?" I asked.

"Oh...Why?"

"Well you're Chloe's best friend..." I said.

"I don't really like her. I don't know if Chloe told you, but Ashley really fucked her up. And now she's back in her life."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. Why do you care?" Aubrey asked.

I shrugged blushing a little bit.

"You like her, it's obvious," Aubrey said.

"I guess."

"Well anyone is better than Ashley so."

"Um...thanks?"

"Anytime."

I got in Fat Amy's car with Stacie, Lily and Cynthia-Rose.

"Let's go party acabitches wooo!" Stacie exclaimed and everyone laughed. At least I had nice friends. Ish.

* * *

So the party was kicking and I was drunk again. I was smoking pot with Jesse and Benji when I saw Chloe coming over. Shit.

"Hey Beca, are you avoiding me?" Chloe cornered me.

"No."

"Why haven't you spoke to me all day?"

I shrugged.

"Do I have to talk to you?" I replied indignantly.

"We're supposed to be friends."

"Well I've barely seen you since you shacked up with Ashley."

"Cos you've been blanking me!"

She looked at me angrily and I could feel myself choking up. I just wanted her to love me and she hated me and it was all my fault.

"Just go talk to your fucking girlfriend, please Chloe, fuck off."

"Oh my gosh Beca what's your problem, all I've fucking done is try with you!"

"I never asked you to 'try' Chloe! I never asked to be your friend. I- oh my God."

I stood up and ran out because I was crying too much.

When I got home I just cried and cried. For fuck's sake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Okay, I update two chapters a day, if I post this one today it'll be by third chapter today...I guess it's my fault for asking for reviews, but seriously, stop anonymously telling me to update, it's just stupid when I update all the time... Btw sorry that Beca kinda swears a lot more now but she's feeling down right now so sorry about that. And sorry if you don't like Jesse, but I really like the friendship between them. Don't worry, no Jeca.**

* * *

So things have got bad again. Ever since I argued with Chloe after regionals I've just been feeling like total shit, all I do is mope around like a whiny girl bitch. Chloe and Ashley are official. After rehearsals Ashley meets Chloe and they kiss and I die inside. Chloe doesn't speak to me at all, I mean she's texted me but I don't reply, because how can I? I JUST FUCKING LOVE HER. Oh my gosh!

* * *

"Beca, are you okay...?" I looked up to see Jesse looking at me intently.

"What?"

"You've been staring at that CD for like half an hour."

"Oh."

I went back to stacking CDs.

"So...are you okay?" he asked again.

"I..."

"Beca?"

I could feel myself choking up and I tried to smile and shrug but a tear had already splashed onto my cheek.

"Oh my gosh." Jesse came over and hugged me tight and I cried on his shoulder for like ten minutes.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" he asked, as I wiped tears from my face.

I shrugged.

"Beca, you have to tell me."

"I guess...it's Chloe."

"What about her?" he looked confused.

"What do you think Jesse?"

His face was blank for a moment but then I saw the penny drop.

"You like her."

"Yeah. Look, I don't wanna pour my heart out. Can you finish up here? I think I'm gonna go home."

"Beca, you don't have to go, you can talk to me if you need to."

"I don't," I said definitely.

"Becs."

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

I found myself in rehearsal one evening. To be honest, I just kinda wandered around and ended up in the right place. A lot of the time I didn't even know what was going on.

"Beca, why are you messing up?" Aubrey asked like a bitch.

"I..." I began pathetically.

"Chloe, show her the moves again," Aubrey ordered.

I sighed and followed Chloe over to the other side of the room.

"Let's go from the top," Chloe said, but it lacked the usual enthusiasm.

As we danced I didn't want to cry but I could sort of feel the tears coming.

She looked so perfect that it hurt. Her gorgeous eyes, and her long perfect legs and her lips...I wanted her so badly. Even now.

"Are you okay Beca?" Chloe asked softly.

I nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry that I shouted at you," she said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." I blinked away tears.

"Can we be friends again? I miss you," she said seriously. But we couldn't be friends, could we?

"I miss you too Chloe," I whispered. "I feel so alone."

"I'm sorry."

I sniffed and looked away.

"I'm just glad you're happy," I said, as sincerely as I could. "You're better off without me. Trust me."

"Beca..."

I smiled at her but it hurt to smile.

"Let's dance," I said, swallowing down my feelings.

"Beca just talk to me!" she exclaimed.

I turned to look her properly in the eyes.

"No."

And that shut her up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: um this one takes a bit of a twist so you know**

* * *

I guess it's my own fault. It's all my own fault. That only makes it more depressing. I make friends with a beautiful, amazing girl, I fall in love in her, she's not interested and I can't stand to be her friend without being able to have her. It's totally my own fault so I apologise for whining.

So anyway, it's Christmas soon, so I've got loads of work and relentless rehearsals for the semis after Christmas break. So I have had to cut down on the parties and marijuana. And Chloe and I don't really see each other, she's very busy being a senior and I guess all of her free time is with Ashley anyway. I miss her. For about a month we were super close and super flirty and it was the best time of my life. But it's gone now. And I'm trying hard to be okay with that.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Beca!" Fat Amy said, wearing a santa uniform one time when I'd walked into rehearsal.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Cheer up you skinny white grinch!"

I just smiled the best I could and sat down.

"Okay guys, from the top," Aubrey commanded.

We did the routine over and over again. It sucked.

"Beca what...?" Chloe whispered.

She was staring at my arm.

Oh my God.

My sleeve had rolled down a little bit from the dancing, and you could see a line of fresh red cuts from last night.

Holy shit.

Okay!

So I haven't exactly explained.

Yes I self-harm.

Okay?!

I didn't want to bring it up because well it disgusts me that I do. And...

Oh my gosh.

I pulled my sleeve up instantly, my cheeks burning red and my throat getting tight.

"Beca don't walk out," she said, but I was already leaving. "Beca!"

* * *

So. That happened.

* * *

I got a cab over to my dad's when Christmas break arrived. Which would be soooo enjoyable. Not.

"Hey she's here Frank," I heard Sheila shout when I let myself into the stupid house.

I walked into the hall, dumping my stuff.

"Why did you take a cab?" my dad asked.

"No hello...?"

He just pushed past me into the living room.

"Aren't you gonna say hello?" Sheila shouted.

I took a deep breath and went in.

"Hi."

"You look ill," Sheila stated.

"Well...I'm not?"

"You need to put some weight on."

"Right," I said.

"Beca, there's pizza in the fridge, just stick it in the microwave!" he yelled.

"Kay."

Man, this was gonna be a shitty Christmas.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Dad," I said, attempting my first smile in weeks.

"Yeah," he said simply, not bothering with a smile.

"I got you this."

"Oh. Were we doing presents this year?"

He hadn't got me anything.

"Don't worry about it," I said giving him the present I'd spend hours searching for. But it was through gritted teeth.

Believe me, the day got worse.

What a great Christmas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Okay I rewrote this chapter cos apparently it didn't make much sense. Sorry you guys about my poor quality writing.**

* * *

I got back to college on New Year's Eve because I could not bare to spend another day at my Dad's. Nothing could make me feel worse than my Dad. Nothing.

Anyway, campus was pretty dead, obviously no-one was there, but it was actually nice. I went into my dorm and blasted my music out because Kimmy Jin was not there! Hallelujah!

So I spent most of the day in my room mixing and shit, but when it got to eleven pm I figured I should probably go outside, just to avoid being totally sad.

Anyway, there I was wandering around campus at eleven o clock, when I heard someone shouting my name.

"Hey Beca!"

I turned around. Holy shit it was Chloe. She looked...more gorgeous than I remembered. If that was even possible.

"Hi," I said, as she hugged me. My heart was beating pretty hard.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, I didn't really wanna stay with my dad, so I came back," I said, shrugging.

"Beca. About what I saw before Christmas break..." Chloe began, looking at my arm.

I found myself glaring at her adorable pink converse.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly, touching my hand.

I pulled away immediately.

"Why would I?" I snapped.

"Because we're supposed to be friends Beca."

"Why do you keep saying that Chloe?" I asked frustratedly.

"What do you mean?"

"What's even going on with us? Because it's not friendship, okay, it's not."

"Beca..."

"We have nothing in common Chloe," I said, a tear rolling now my cheek. "But you used to flirt with me non-stop. Oh my gosh, I like you for fuck's sake!"

I wiped a tear off my cheek angrily, glaring at her. She looked sad and it broke my heart.

"I like you too," she whispered.

"But you don't. You're with Ashley. So stop lying."

"I'm not lying! Beca, let me be here for you," she pleaded softly, as I took a step away from her.

"Why?"

"You need help. Sometimes you need help okay, and I want to help you."

I let myself look in her crystal blue eyes for a second and wished that I could trust her. But I couldn't do it. Every inch of my being told me to push her away.

"I don't need your help or your pity I need you to leave me alone before you fuck me up even more Chloe fuck off okay just fuck off!"

I was properly crying now, and she pulled me into her, wrapping her arms tight around me and stroking my hair, and well I don't know why but I found myself hugging her waist like my frickin life depended on it. Oh my gosh, she felt so right ugh why couldn't we just be together? Why?!

"Chloooooooooeeeeeeee!" I heard someone shouting.

And there was the reason.

Ashley stumbled over, clearly wasted, and took Chloe off me, shoving her tongue down Chloe's throat.

And that was my cue to leave.

Oh my gosh.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: alright everyone. Stick around and review don't change the channel yeah? Yeah I have read the whole story back um I realise it's not well written or well planned. Sorry. I hope you at least enjoy the tension/drama/flirtiness between Chloe and Beca even though there is literally no plot or structure. Sorry everyone :/**

* * *

Everyone came back after Christmas break pretty soon, and everything went back to normal. I had a lot of work to do anyway. I decided not to think about Chloe because well maybe she liked me at some point but so what. It gave me a headache to even think about it.

So I just kept my head down, did my coursework and radio station shifts, and avoided anything that might send me into a dark spiral, aka Chloe Beale.

Okay, so I guess you're thinking, what is this bitch's deal? Why does she self harm? So I'll explain then...I guess it started in high school when I was getting bullied. I mean, when I say bullied, I mean my life was a living hell. Katie (the girl who kissed me) and her friends would follow me home and beat me up. They egged me like twice a week then took photos and posted them on a myspace page called 'Beca Mitchell is a dyke'. They spread awful rumours. And EVERYONE at school went along with them. It was brutal. I mean it. So, now I can't stop self-harming because I used to be so reliant on it to get through my horrible life. Obviously my Dad hasn't noticed. Ugh, yeah maybe I do need help, maybe it has gone on for way too long, but I'm just too afraid to change.

"Heyy Beca," Stacie said. I was sat on a wall on the quad and she sat next to me.

"Oh, hey Stacie," I smiled a bit confusedly.

"Wagwaan babe?"

"Um, nothing. Just working."

"Right. So what's going on with Chloe?" she asked, her eyes sincere looking.

"What d'you mean?"

"You two are so perfect together."

"Oh."

"Aw Beca," Stacie smiled at me. "You're so sweet."

"Thanks?"

I'd never been called 'sweet' before, in fact I tried hard not to be.

"So, see you in rehearsal," she said.

"Yeah."

* * *

Anyway, two weeks went by where I didn't say a thing to Chloe, I took special care to avoid her. She kept looking at me sympathetically in rehearsal, but then Ashley turned up and I went and locked myself away in my dorm. Semis were coming up in a few weeks, but I wasn't nervous.

Anyway, I was in rehearsal one Wednesday, Chloe was off ill, and when the rehearsal ended I noticed Ashley skulking around. What the hell?

"Yo, Beca," she said.

"Um, hey."

"I wanna talk to you."

She looked serious, for once. I'd only ever seen her drunk or being loud and tactile, but I guess I didn't really know the girl that owned Chloe's heart.

We left the rehearsal room and sat down on a bench on the quad. I was a little bit worried to be honest.

"What's up then...?" I asked awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"What d'you mean?"

"You're killing her Beca."

I was super confused.

"Who, Chloe...?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you're gonna need to be more explicit," I said.

"She is totally in love with you, you idiot," Ashley said incredulously.

"Why am I an idiot...? She's dating you for fuck's sake."

"I know. But ever since New Year's she's been so off with me. It's because of you, okay."

"Right...Aren't you upset about that?" I was still baffled.

"Me and Chloe...she's adorable and I love her...but. I mean I cheated on her like a million times in high school and she just put up with it. I'm awful to her...I mean I know that I'm not actually in love with her. I only turned up here cos I broke up with a different girl and I didn't wanna be alone, so I thought I'd take a course here."

"What the fuck...? You're a psycho, how can you even do that to someone?"

She shrugged.

"Look, I'm giving her to you okay, Beca? Take her please before you break her heart."

"Okay...?"

"Thankyou. I'm leaving anyway."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, see you Beca. Treat Chloe right."

"Okay..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: yay ashley is gone (btw everyone i'm thinking of starting a new Bechloe fic with much more planning but dw I haven't given up on this). please review I will love you forever I swear**

* * *

So I literally have no idea what the hell is going on now. I mean, Ashley is gone, and that's...great? Well, she's still at Barden but I haven't seen her with Chloe. Chloe's still been avoiding rehearsals and I'm actually worried about her...cos well Ashley is not a nice person. And Chloe deserves a million times more than her.

I turned up at the Bellas rehearsal on Monday morning and Chloe was actually there. She looked tired and sad and I wanted to wrap her in my arms forever, but I couldn't. Ugh, why did nice people get hurt by awful shitty people like Ashley? That thought made me lose hope in humanity.

"Hey," I said to Chloe before rehearsal began.

"Hi," she said quietly, her arms folded tightly.

"Chloe I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Mhmm, I'm fine."

She smiled but it looked totally strained. Oh my gosh.

"Chlo..."

I didn't know what to do, so I just reached out and held her hand...she seemed to like it because she squeezed my hand pretty tight. I could tell that she was totally cut up about Ashley, just from that one small action.

"D'you wanna get coffee after this?" I asked.

"Yeah. That would be nice."

"Good."

I smiled at her and she smirked back. Chloe was so beautiful it hurt.

* * *

"So what dyou want madame?" I asked as we queued at the cafe.

"Can I have tea please?"

"Of course."

Chloe was being so quiet and so unlike herself *sigh*.

"Chlooooe, what's wrong Bealeface?" I asked, looking in her crystal blue eyes.

Chloe smiled and shrugged.

"Just...Ashley stuff."

"Oh. Yeah she came and spoke to me one time."

"Hmm?"

"She said you have a crush on me."

Chloe shrugged.

"It's okay if you do. I understand. I'm irresistible."

Chloe tried not to smile but failed. But then it passed and she looked totally cut up again.

"Look, Ashley is a pile of shit, okay," I said quietly and seriously, looking deep in her eyes. "She didn't deserve you for a second Chloe, you're perfect and beautiful and kind and you deserve everything honestly, you deserve to be happy. And Ashley needs to be fucking shot. Okay?"

Chloe just looked at me sadly. I took her hand and squeezed it.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

She nodded.

"So, I'll get you that tea, yeah?"

"Okay."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: hi everyone so I'm amazed that people actually follow this I'm sorry I'm so bad at writing...I started a new fic...it's supposed to be more serious than this one I'm not sure whether it's worse or not...I think it may be worse...but at least I tried eh? no, okay sorry everyone thankyou so much for reading this I love you all so much seriously amen**

* * *

Okay, so I guess things with Chloe are better...yay! She is single, we've established that we are interested in each other, we're speaking again. Things would be completely great if it wasn't for the fact that she's recovering from being seriously heartbroken by Ashley, and I'm still trying to figure out my issues with trust and shit...BUT apart from that there is a definite window of opportunity for me and her to get together. I guess it's just a matter of time before we're in the right place mentally for something to happen. Right? Right?! I really fucking hope that's how life works...not that I would know at all. Like at all...Oh gosh, I'm rambling...

"Hey aca bitch," Fat Amy said.

"Hey Fat Amy," I greeted.

I was sat on the quad by myself writing an essay. It was about five o clock now but people were still walking around outside.

"Are you coming to my crazy party tomorrow?" she asked. "It's gonna be crazay, I actually sent out invitations to Snoop Dogg, 50 Cent, Eminem. So far none of them have RSVPed, but I'm not worried."

"Oh good, I'm glad."

"Yeah so see you later alligator. I actually wrestled an alligator once. It tried to hump me but I was dating Philip Crowe at the time so."

"Philip Crowe...?"

"Russell Crowe's Tasmanian nephew. He's pretty hot but we were just casual."

"Wow," I said, astounded. "That's impressive."

"Yeah. So see you later aca bitch."

"Sure."

Fat Amy wandered off and I headed home.

I feel asleep pretty early and missed my shift at the radio station but hey yolo...

**Hi guys it's me okay listen up the next chapter is the big one I guess the one you've been waiting for so just don't be put off by this awful chapter I was in a bad slightly hyper place when I wrote this but I think it needs to be posted so, just I love you guys**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: hey everyone please review? You might like this chapter...I don't know though.**

* * *

So there I was getting ready for Fat Amy's party. I didn't know why but I had a weird feeling about tonight as I did my eyeliner in the mirror. You know when you just feel something? Ugh. I couldn't explain it. Anyway, it was eight pm now so I decided to head out to Amy's party.

I walked through campus til I got to Amy's block. Unluckily for her, her dorm was up a flight of stairs. It was unlucky for me too. I could hear the music blasting from a while away, and I just headed straight in.

"Heyyy Be-caw, you came!" Fat Amy exclaimed happily when I walked through the door.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a party," I grinned, getting a drink off the table. "So did Snoop Dogg finally RSVP?"

"Nah not yet. But he knows where to go."

"Cool. I can't wait to meet him."

"Yeah me too."

It was pretty busy in Amy's dorm- she'd kind of got a reputation now for throwing good parties. I saw a lot of Treblemakers, and obviously all the Bellas, although I wasn't sure where Chloe was yet. She said she was coming though.

"Hey Beca, come dance," Stacie said.

"Sure."

I had about three more tequilas then went to dance with Stacie, Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy. I even spotted Aubrey chatting to Jesse with a beer. There was lots of people.

"Hey Beca!"

I turned around, it was Jesse.

"Hi!" he hugged me and I felt really creeped out. Evidently I was not very drunk at all.

"You want a - oh shit," Jesse laughed.

He'd thrown some colourful shot all over me.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," I said through gritted teeth. "Be right back, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay."

* * *

So anyway, there I was alone in the bathroom, drying my hands, when someone familiar stumbled in. It was Chloe.

"Omg hey you!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Hey yourself," I replied grinning. "So, you're totally wasted."

"I'm actually not," she said honestly.

"You are Bealeface!"

I did believe her but I also loved teasing her so.

She pushed me jokily and I pushed her back, then she slapped me lightly, but her hand lingered on my cheek and her eyes wandered to my lips-

then FINALLY I was kissing her like I fucking needed her and I did need her, I needed her hand tangled in my hair, her soft full lips pressed against mine. My hands found her perfect waist and I pulled her as close to me as physically possible, my hands sliding up her t-shirt and grabbing onto her soft bare skin. Chloe moaned a little bit when our tongues touched and it was so hot, one of her arms was wrapped around my neck, her hand in my hair and her other hand was caressing my cheek- I just kept kissing her hard because her tongue felt so right against mine and she tasted of alcohol and I really really couldn't help myself-I didn't want to fucking help myself. I needed her mouth on mine.

We broke off when we'd totally ran out of air and I just looked in her crystal eyes intensely and she stared back- then she smiled and I smiled too. She hugged me tightly and it felt like a massive weight had just been lifted off my shoulders.

"That was hot, Beca," Chloe said, laughing a little bit.

"I know."

We smiled at each other for a moment, but then it faded to intense anticipation. I leaned in and kissed her softly this time, and letting my lips linger on hers for another blissful moment.

We were silent for a second and Chloe rested her forehead against mine, her thumb gently stroking my cheek. I didn't say anything, I just listened to to sound of her breathing in and out. It was intoxicating.

"You're beautiful, Beca,"Chloe whispered, looking deep in my eyes.

I didn't say anything because this was THE most perfect moment of my whole life. Chloe gently pressed her lips to mine again and I completely melted.

"Shall we go dance?" I whispered after a second.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

She took my hand and we headed back out to the party.

OH MY FUCKING GOSH.

**Author's note: what do you think? please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**hey is anyone actually interested in this fic? because I'm working on another one atm and also trying to finish arranging a mashup (yup a pitch perfect style acapella mashup) so I've kind of lost interest in this, does anyone really want me to carry on or not?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Haha aw bless you guys you're so lovely okay sure I'll carry on, aw you guys:3 but updates will be slow and/or short :c xx**

* * *

So, I woke up the next morning with Chloe's arms wrapped around me...I opened my eyes; I was still at Fat Amy's, sleeping on her sofa and cuddling the gorgeous Chloe Beale. I couldn't even stop myself fucking grinning when I thought back to last night. I made out with Chloe, and it was beautiful. She's beautiful. And she's mine.

Welll...I guess I don't know for sure if she's _mine, _I guess I really don't know how this shit works, but I want her. If she'll have me.

"Morning Beca," Chloe said.

"Hey."

"So you look beautiful," Chloe said, smiling a gorgeous little smile and making me go all soft inside.

"You're a liar."

"Nope."

We just looked at each other for a moment and I wanted to kiss her again, her legs were entangled in mine, it was super comfortable.

"So what happens now?" I asked quietly.

"Welll...you could be my girlfriend?" Chloe said, smirking. "And I could be your's. If you like."

I couldn't even hold back a grin to play it cool.

"I would like that."

"Me too."

We smiled at each other, and my eyes fell to her perfect lips again, I felt all butterfly-ish again. She leaned in too and her lips just ghosted over mine for a moment, then I closed the gap, softly pressing my lips to her's. She opened her mouth slightly and took my bottom lip between her lips, sucking it gently- it felt super nice and I really wanted more. I deepened the kiss and massaged her tongue against mine, my hands in her soft gorgeous hair, stroking her cheek with my thumb a little bit.

"So you're mine?" Chloe asked.

"Always."

**Author's note: hey sorry it's short, is that a sufficient ending...? anyway thanks for your support everyone this was my first ever fic and I know it was kinda bad but thankyou so much for reading and for being so nice to me honestly thanks I love you all xxxx**


End file.
